User talk:72.22.71.82
Besides that you messed up the edit (using a proxy?), it's not something to be used in actual articles so it doesn't matter if it uses American or British English. --Fyren 10:03, 8 January 2007 (CST) Letter to mom I don't think that should be a ban. It wasn't a good page but still it's a link from the quest.—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:58, 12 January 2007 (CST) :That was pretty much a spam page.--- ~Edo Dodo~ (msg) 13:59, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::Ok now he got himself a ban tag :D.—'├ Aratak ┤' 14:06, 12 January 2007 (CST) stop using the proxy seriously, http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=User_talk:72.22.71.82&diff=prev&oldid=553641 <-- it does that — Skuld 14:08, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::Note: I reverted the edit where the anon modified the above sigs, as it disrupted the readability of the page. edit: Skuld beat me to it. ::On subject ... Letter ro Mom is as much a legitimate quest item as is Message on a Dragon Scale (Item). Just the article by anon was poorly written. A red link is better than a meaningless link - at least a red link flags that content is needed on the page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:08, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::That was my point, no need to ban for someone who don't know the rules. But he since begin to put lol everywhere and that is a ban.—'├ Aratak ┤' 14:10, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::Well, it is his talk page where he put the "lol"s - so those don't warrant a ban to me. The problem is that he's likely using a proxy or a less-evovled browser that's choking on the edit pages and inserting invalid code when he edits a page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:12, 12 January 2007 (CST) Aratak is gay :D that warrant a ban then? Nope it's your user talk unfortunately you can say what you want.--- ~Edo Dodo~ (msg) 14:15, 12 January 2007 (CST) :That was posted by a different IP. He appears to be using open proxies. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:15, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::Haha correcting grammar on a stupid spam message it's way funnier writen in numbers and bad grammar. And the proposal from Gares should correct that.—'├ Aratak ┤' 14:16, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::I have yet to see any good come from anyone using any open proxies. It's just a way to get around the system. There's ways to refuse service, unfortunately nothing has been implemented yet. — Gares 14:26, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::If you have access to the server and its supported you can ban by MAC address. It can be found in the TCP header on any incoming traffic from that machine. For what that might be worth. Lojiin 14:33, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::I don't have server access, just a site admin who turns into a bot when deleting armor images. :P — Gares 14:46, 12 January 2007 (CST) :I was talking about edo comment on it is his userpage and he have the right to attack users.—'├ Aratak ┤' 14:35, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::I missed that part. Personal attacks anywhere on the wiki is subject to an immediate ban...because people should know better. — Gares 14:46, 12 January 2007 (CST)